


can't help falling in love with you

by thatssupersketch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, oh the things we write at 2 am, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssupersketch/pseuds/thatssupersketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leave it up to you, Bell, to try and lull me into a false sense of security by using musical song lyrics."</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a spin off of one of Peyton's (more_than_words) bellarke drabble concerning les mis. what can I say, writing late at night always comes off sappy.

"Leave it up to you, Bell, to try and lull me into a false sense of security by using musical song lyrics."  
  
Adopting his traditional lazy smile, Bellamy pulled her closer into him. "Anything for you, babe."

  
"You know I don't like musicals," she said flatly, but her remark fell short of the sting she was aiming for, as he laughed softly and just held her closer.   
  
"You cut me to the wick," Bellamy stated in her ear, his voice a low rumble in his chest. As annoying as he could be with his constant history lessons and incessant singing of musicals, there's nothing in the world she would trade for this.   
  
The simplicity of the bond they shared together was complex beyond anything Clarke had dreamed of achieving, but they fell into it as if the groove had been cut for them, specifically. Which, come to think of it, she supposed it had.   
  
Their meeting could be destined fate. Bellamy liked to deem it so; Clarke was more skeptical. That was them, the head and the heart, the queen and her knight. They worked well together as leaders, and they worked well together, period.   
  
They had their fights, like any other couple, but they were few and far between. When they fought, she could swear the apartment shook; two rival forces of nature always forebode disaster. Eventually they would calm down and so would the electric atmosphere, leaving them once more in the warm glow of a campfire that their home, their relationship, exuded.   
  
Cuddling back into her personal heater, Clarke sighed happily. Bellamy was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she was sure he felt the same. Nothing was more comforting or reassuring than having the arms of someone you love around you. There was no false sense of security, she felt safe with him. She always had, and she always would. 


End file.
